


The Legend of the Two Heroes

by lysanE_kalisT



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanE_kalisT/pseuds/lysanE_kalisT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is (Y/N), I live in the village of Ordon.<br/>Everything was fine for two years until my life changed: Hyrule isn't the same anymore, the Twilight invaded it.<br/>Me, Link and Midna, have to save the world, but at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ~It's a female reader fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to comment!~

My name is (Y/N), I am a (h/l) (h/c) haired girl, I'm (slim/stout) and (tall/small). I am an Hylian, but I had to move in Ordon, a small village in the forest, a little far from the Castle Town. I helped the villagers and they helped me back by giving me supplies.

~Day one~

I was at the barn, helping Fado and Link, the beautiful sapphire eyed guy...'No, I don't like him like that, of course not, plus he likes Ilia, not me...' It's been two years since I moved in and it's been more than a year since I began to have a crush on Link. While I was thinking, I didn't see Fado coming towards me. "(Y/N)!" he called, snapping me out of my thoughts "Oh sorry Fado, I didn't hear you." I chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head. He sighed "Link finished, you can go milk the goats." I simply nooded and got up, going inside the barn, feeling someone's gaze on my back. I knew exactly who it was, but didn't dare show that I was flustered.

Once finished, I went back to Fado, who gave me some goat cheese and bread. I thanked him and went back home, saying hello to everyone and smiling. My house was out of Ordon, near the spring and Link's house. Speaking of him, I saw him training with Rusl. Truth be told, I've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword, but I was apparently really good at archery and I also had my own bow and arrows. I stopped to watch them smiling and admiring Link, I giggled when he was being pushed, falling on the ground. I came over him and helped him up, smiling and I turned to Rusl. "Hello Rusl, can I join you?...I've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword..."  
He smiled, giving me his training sword "Here (Y/N), Link, care to show her some basic slashes?" he turned to Link who nodded. I grabbed the sword, swirling it around and grinning, then I turned to Link and watched him making some slashes on a training dummy.  
I carefully watched his moves and then it was my turn. I hit it a few times, like did Link.

~Timeskip~

I trained for at least three hours and learned quite a lot for a start! Before I could leave, Link asked me to show him my archery skills. I smiled and agreed, getting home, then grabbed your bow and arrows. I came back shortly to Link's house.  
He had put some targets on the trees around. I took place and drew an arrow, then focused on one target and hit it in the center. I hit the others in the center as well.  
I turned to see a surprised Like, then tilted my head to the side and started to giggle then it turned to a laugh "Goddesses! Your face!"  
Link grinned, shaking his head, I sighed softly yet happily and grabbed my stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow Link!" I smiled and waved, walking home.  
I thought to yourself 'This day was amazing! Well...like everyday, but I don't know what happens tomorrow' I always thought like that, even if people don't have the same idea of life.

~Day two~

I woke up by someone calling out for me. I slid on a (F/C) shirt with my usual shorts and corset. Before going out, I grabbed an apple and started to eat it as I made my way to the door. I opened it and smiled at Ilia "Hi Ilia! Do you need something?" She nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out. "I need you to help me washing Epona!" she smiled brightly as she dragged me to the spring.  
"...But Link might need her to work at the barn..." she shook her head "Don't worry, he'll wake up soon."  
As I was dragged, I ate my apple. Once there, I smiled at the sight of the spring's water. Let's say that I always loved water, and if I hadn't any responsabilities, I would swim all day! But it's life, and I have to take care of things.  
As I were in my own bubble, I didn't notice that I were walking towards the little waterfall. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I finally hit the water and made a little sound, alerting Ilia. "(Y/N)?" she then saw my state: my clothes soaked with water and my hair as well. She started to laugh "...Stop laughing, that's not funny..." I sighed, crossing my arms and shaking my head, hair going on my face, I was smiling though. I pushed my hair back and walked towards Ilia then ruffled her hair, chuckling. We both began to groom Epona.  
I was humming a song when I saw a figure coming towards the mare. "Good morning Link." I smiled softly, a light blush coming across my cheeks, stopping grooming his horse. "Morning (Y/N)... why are your clothes and hair soaked?" he asked "Oh, I accidently walked into the waterfall and fell in the water." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. He chuckled, smiling and turned to Ilia, saying that he needed Epona for the barn. I stepped back as he climbed on his mare and made his way back to the village.  
I went home, seeing a note on my door "Meet me near the small lake behind the watermill -Link-" I smiled and entered my house, drying my hair and braiding it (or keep it down, if you have short hair). I decided to wear the same clothes, 'cause drying it will take time, and they were my favourite.  
Once finished, I went to the small lake and saw Link waiting for me. I grinned evilly and went quietly behind him then playfully pushed him in the water "Surprise!" He screamed and groaned lightly hearing my laugh. He held up his hand, like he wanted my help to get out, but instead, when I grabbed it, he pulled me in, earning a yelp from me. I was coughing while laughing and he put his hands on my shoulders "Hey, are you okay (Y/N)? Breathe." I nodded, coughing a bit and lightly blushing by the proximity, smiling. He smiled back, glad that I was a little better. "So, why did you wanted to meet me?" I asked, he seemed to think for a moment "Well...it was for training! The children asked me to buy a swingshot and I also wanted to help you improving your sword skills." he smiled genuinely. I smiled, nodding and getting out of the water, I was really curious about Link's skills with a swingshot.  
I saw Link walking ahead of me, so I followed him, trying to dry my (h/c) hair, but I didn't see Link's smile 'She looked so beautiful...' he thought.  
Once we both arrived, I saw the other kids waiting for Link. He got out his brand new swingshot and started to hit all the targets. Once he finished, I grinned, clapping my hands "Not bad Link!" he smiled "Hey, Rusl told me he gave us something, it's inside, I'm going to get it" I nodded and he went to his house, and got out with a wooden sword on his back and an other one in his hand. "Here's yours (Y/N)." he gave mine which was in his hand and I looked at it, smiling brightly "Wow..."  
"Hey, (Y/N), can you show us what you know?" Talo asked. I nodded, smiling softly then stared at the training dummy and I showed the children the moves they wanted me to do.

After that, a monkey, with a flower in its head, was being chased by the kids. "Oh no, they're going to do so much stupid things..." I said, shaking my head and sighing. "We have to go help them though, the woods aren't safe these days." Link said, walking to Epona and straddling it. He stretched his hand out. "Come with me, it will be easier with you and now you know how to defend yourself." I nooded, grabbing his hand and straddling Epona behind Link, blushing at the proximity. I wrapped my arms around his waist to keep me from falling off Epona.  
When we were searching for the kids, I saw Beth and Malo but not Talo.Then we were in the woods searching for him and I saw someone near a fireplace: the man called Coro had afro hair and he gave Link a lantern with oil. Link thanked him and went to the cave to get in Faron's forest.

I got inside a cave, full of spider webs and had my first encounter with a Bokoblin. We were now in the woods, still searching for Talo. We went near a huge tree and Link saw him and the monkey, both in cage! with two Bokoblins to guard them. Link and I killed them then freed Talo and the poor animal.  
After coming back with the child, I decided that it was time for me to head home, but Rusl had asked me and Link to come with him. At the spring, he told us about the weird feeling when it's twilight, like spirits come to see the world of light then go back to their own world. He sighed lightly and said  
"I have something to ask you both, (Y/N) and Link. I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule tomorrow... Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but...would you go in my stead?" There was a pause. "Link, you have never been to Hyrule, right? I think (Y/N) will tell you about it during the trip" I nodded, smiling. Rusl got up "It's getting late, we should head back to the village. I will talk to Bo about this matter." I got up as well, stretching my arms above your head. I walked with Rusl and Link and left them once I arrived at my house. I told them goodnight and got inside. I ate (F/food) and got to bed.  
What I didn't know was that tomorrow will be the day where everything changes in my life.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. The day that changed everything

~Your POV~

~Day three~

It was the last day before leaving for my journey to Hyrule's citadel, truth be said, I sort of missed Castle Town. It's only been two years now and I needed to see Telma, the inn keeper and a friend of mine.  
But I kinda felt that something was wrong, but didn't know what. 'Nah, I don't need to worry, it's just a simple delivering, nothing to hard to do...right?' I thought to myself as I were sitting on the grass of the meadow, watching Link chasing the goats to get them inside the barn. But the goats were acting weird lately, so I got up, clapping my hands at them, making them go inside. Link thanked me and I replied that there was no need to thank me. But it still made me blush lightly, since Link told me something nice.  
Once finished, Fado thanked both of us and told us to be careful on the road, with that both of us were on our way home. We then met Bo, the mayor, and Ilia, I smiled and talked to her then she turned to pet Epona and I talked with the mayor instead, until Ilia noticed that Epona was injured at a leg. She yelled at Link and her father, I tried to calm her down, but she yelled at me too. She then guided Epona to the spring, telling her that she will feel better.  
I sighed deeply, feeling as if someone was watching me, so I turned and saw Link, who was staring at me "...Is something wrong Link?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.  
"You tried to calm her down, even if you knew that you couldn't..." I shrugged lightly.  
"Well, at least, I tried." I smiled "We should go after her, we need your mare for our journey." He nodded, looking to the way where Ilia and Epona went. He then started to jog towards the spring and I followed, the feeling of something might happen growing more and more present.  
Near Link's house, we were stopped by Talo, who was asking Link to give him his wooden sword and he gave it, knowing about the troubles that kid could do with that weapon. We continued to make our way to our destination but I stopped, lost in thought 'What's that strange feeling increasing in me? What is in the spring? What is going to happen?' Link noticed that I stopped following him. He turned to see where I was, and I was there, just standing, staring at nothing. "(Y/N)?" he made his way to me and gently touched my arm. The touch snapped me out of my thoughts and I shook my head. Link looked at me with a questionning glance. "Are you alright, (Y/N)?" I nodded slowly my head  
"Yeah, I'm fine... I just have this strange feeling about this..." I looked at the ground then back at him, giving him a reassuring smile "Maybe it's because I'm stressed about going back in Castle Town!" He chuckled and smiled, taking my hand, towards the spring entrance.  
I blushed at the contact but didn't pull my hand from his until we were at the gate, which was closed. "Ilia?" I called "Could you please let us in?"  
"No! Link forced Epona to do too much work!" I sighed and turned to see Colin  
"Go through the hole on the other side, I'll try do make her change her mind." We nodded, softly smiling at the kid  
"Thank you Colin" Then we went to the side and saw the hole he talked about.  
"Ladies first." Link said, I chuckled and shook my head  
"Nice try Link, but no, I know you'll stare at my behind if I get in first." He blushed, looking away and rubbing the back of his head.  
"Fine." He sighed, crouching and getting in the hole. I waited until he was on the other side and scrambled through. I got up to see Epona near Link and Ilia too, telling him to make her a promise. I kinda felt jealous, but she was my friend, who had a crush on Link too, and they looked perfect together. '(Y/N), you know that Link belongs to Ilia, and he ProbablY doesn't feel the same you feel for him' I felt bad by telling myself those things, but some of them were true, Link deserved better than me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when hooves were heard as they hammered the ground. Then I saw the biggest boar I ever saw in my life charging the gate.  
I searched to grab my sword on my back, but it wasn't there, I left it earlier in my home. Then I saw Link being hit on the back of his head, and tried to get to him but only to be hit too. I fell unconscious, the hooves making the ground shake.

~Timeskip~

I woke up by someone shaking me "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Please wake up!" I rolled on my side and sat up, gripping my head.  
"Link?" I looked up at the boy "What-" I was cut off by a sudden pull on my wrist, getting me up  
"We need to find Ilia and Colin! They had been kidnapped!" My mouth went wide open then nodded quickly and followed a running Link going towards Faron's forest. We stopped in front of a wall  
"What? it's wasn't there before! When did it appeared? AAAH!!" Suddenly, I was grabbed by a dark hand coming from the wall and it dragged me through.  
I tried to break free as the creature that took me were looking at my form curiously then a light coming from my left hand made it shriek in pain. I fell on the ground with a loud thud and grunted in pain then a great one came from my hole body but more in my head. I screamed and knelt, putting my hands on each side of my head. I screamed louder as my body began to take a new shape then I slumped on my belly, while I heard someone screaming in pain too, but I fell unconscious before I could make out who it was.

~Timeskip (again~)~

I groaned as I woke up, but when I opened my eyes, I saw big black paws, making me gasp, fully awake now. I looked at yourself 'I, (Y/N), am now a black panther, the Goddesses only know how...' Then I noticed something shiny around the wrist of my front left paw: it was a chain connected to the ground.  
I sighed internally then heard a deep growl coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a wolf, it's fur was dark green and blue sapphire eyes 'Those eyes...they remind me of someone...but this wolf can't be him! That's impossible!........well..I'm now a panther so maybe Link could...' and then I heard it talk.

~Link's POV~

I saw something move in the darkness, it appeared that it was a big black cat, chained too, but it still could attack me. I took my attack position, ready if it tries anything. But it looked at me, curiosity in its (E/C) eyes and the cat seemed lost in thought 'It can't be Y/N)...can it? but it's her eyes...I don't know, I should try to talk to it' "Are you going to make a move or something?" I said 'Wow, best way to start a conversation Link'  
"...Link? Is that you?" The soft voice of (Y/N) rang in my ears 'Oh Goddess, I've missed her wonderful voice!'  
"(Y/N)! Yes it's me!" She seemed to relax a bit and took a few steps forward until we both heard a giggle.  
I turned to the sound, growling and so did (Y/N). The sound came from an imp with some sort of helmet on it's head. It giggled again, floating towards me but I growled louder  
"I found you!" We growled louder "Oooh! Aren't you scary?" It giggled once again"Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me? Well that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." I looked at (Y/N), who looked back at me and nodded. Then we both sat, not relaxed tho, this imp could do anything to us. "That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops, but you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" It giggled again 'Goddesses, this giggle is so annoying!' The imp touched (Y/N)'s chin and lifted it up, and she tried to bite the little creature."There, there, you be a good girl and calm down. No need to bite!" the imp uses some weird magic and a force broke our chains. "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee! So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly we are?" The creature said while it came through the bars of the cell, and it was now on the other side."Well, I'll make a deal. If both of you can get over here, maybe I'll you! Eee hee!" It stretched, yawning. I looked at (Y/N) then around, trying to find a breach or a hole.  
"Link, I found something." I turned and went to her, seeing a hole on the ground, near the door cell. I smiled internally and rubbed my head against hers, what I didn't know that she would be blushing madly at my act f she was in her human form "Great! Let's go!" I digged in. Once I was out of the hole, I felt something sitting on my back and I made a few circles, trying to get this annoying imp off me. "Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" I heard a snicker behind me and turned to see (Y/N) looking at us. "Listen! I like you both, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange of my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!" The imp said, pulling on my ear. "So, are we all clear? Now, come on! Get moving!" We then ran through corridors and we also had to make a few detours. Once we were out, what I and (Y/N) saw was....terrifying: the sky was some sort of orange and there were black rectangle things floating in the air. "So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today? Do you know what this is? You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!" 'Maybe she can't hear us...' "I-I...it looks like Hyrule's Castle...but it's not..it can't be.."(Y/N) said, disbelief in her voice. I went over her and nudged softly her side and she looked at me. "Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!" The imp said, tapping her heels on my sides. (Y/N) sighed and nodded, walking on the platforms to go to the tower, we listened to a spirit, scared of monstrous birds and saying "Our poor Hyrule Castle!". (Y/N) gasped and looked at the ground, sadness in her eyes. We climbed some sort of stairs and jumped on the other platform then we both heard a loud trumpet noise. We quickly turned around towards the noise and a big black bird with a sort of red head attacked us. We dodged and killed it, and ran towards the tower, killing other weird birds.  
(Y/N) nearly fell off the roof several times, but she managed to climb up, with or without my help. The determination that I could see in her eyes was so great, I really wondered if she ever fought in her life.  
Once we were at the tower, we jumped in the window and climbed up the stairs, going through a door. There was someone near the window and they were wearing a black coat, covering their head.  
I growled and heard the imp chuckling then they turned towards us. I stopped, and I saw (Y/N) walking towards the figure, so did I. "Midna?!" the person said. I turned my head to the imp, which I heard chuckling. "Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honour for me..." The person kneeled near (Y/N), seeing the chain at one of her feet. "...You were imprisoned?......I am sorry"  
The person and the imp talked a bit, telling that the figure had something to do with what happened. I caught a name, coming from Midna "...Twilight Princess! Eee hee!" The 'Twilight princess' looked at the ground in shame and looked at me then at (Y/N) "Listen carefully..." And she told us how everything happened, her encounter with the Twilight ruler and the choices given by him for all the people of Hyrule: Life, or Death. She also told us that all the people in Castle Town are now spirits, fearing a nameless enemy. I turned to see (Y/N): she was looking down, realizing that if she didn't go in Ordon, maybe she would have been one of these spirits. I turned back to the 'Twilight princess' "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I still remain its princess..." She took off her hood, revealing the Princess Zelda. I saw in the corner of my eye that (Y/N) looked up then bowed to the princess. She turned to her and kneeled down, patting her head. "No need for that, (Y/N)..." she smiled lightly, but sadness could be seen in her eyes.  
Midna and Zelda talked a bit but then she turned to us "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here, quickly." We nodded before we made our way to the exit. The guard was already there, so Midna got us out by where we entered.  
We got out, and she got off my back. I turned to (Y/N) and trotted towards her "Hey, (Y/N)...are you alright?" she looked at me and looked around then shook her head. Before I could say anything, the imp called us.  
She told us that she will get us back to where we first tumbled into twilight. I looked in shock as she turned into Colin then Iria, imitating their screams. "Do you want to save them?" Midna, in Iria form, asked me, smirking. "Well in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But...Well, you'll have to be my servant...and like a servant, you'd both have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!" She then teleported us.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Back in Ordon and retrieving Faron's light

~Your POV~

Midna teleported us back in Ordon spring, but we couldn't see her, since she was a creature of twilight.  
I ran towards my house, but when I went through the gate "So, what's next?" Midna appeared from my shadow, she was all black, a shadow herself.  
"Eee hee hee! Did you think I disappeared? Listen, both of you, there's another thing I forgot to tell you...Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. And last time a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight...like me! So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that...Well that'll depends on your actions. Because you can't trust words you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me, also a bow and arrows. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plan to do?While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!"  
I began to run again, still towards my home, knowing that the bow will be there, as well for the arrows. I heard the feet of Link following me. I managed to open the door and got near my bow and arrows, taking them with me. I turned around and went out. I then turned to Link. "We should find the sword and shield..." He nodded.  
"Well, maybe the villagers know something about that, and maybe somehow guide us where the weapons are."  
"And you think that they will help two creatures like us?...Look, maybe the monsters that attacked us in the spring attacked them too. They will see us as monsters!" Link was looking at me, his mouth slightly opened in shock "S-Sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." I said, ashamed and looking at the ground.  
"It's fine, and you're right, (Y/N), they will freak out if they see us..." I looked up and if I was human, I would have smiled to him. Then I felt a nudge on my side and turned, seeing Link nodding towards the way to the village. I nodded, then made our way to Link's house and both killed the two bulbins that were on our way. We were going to go through the gate, but someone called us, making both of us growl and turn around. There was a squirrel in front of Link's door 'Maybe it stole some food...' I thought to myrself as the little animal talked. "Thank you for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a mess...they kidnapped the village children... But I know...you both aren't one of them. I can tell, you smell like the trees of Ordon... If you run into trouble, try talking to the animals. We animals understand one another, so you'll be all right!" And it scurried off. I turned to Link.  
"...I was sure the monsters were going to do that..." I looked down in shame. Link came over me and softly went to me side, and I, unconsciously, rubbed my head against his, purring softly. He looked at me quite surprised and found it really cute, if he was human, he would have blushed a deep red. "Hey (Y/N)?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're cute when you purr." He chuckled and I stopped purring, embarrassed.  
"S-Sorry! I didn't meant to...Oh Goddesses..." I said, looking around, avoiding his gaze. I would have blushed darkly if I could. He chuckled again.  
"We should get going."  
"O-Okay." I stuttered 'Goddess! Why the hell am I stuttering?' He went through the gate with me walking closely behind him.  
We both went through and saw Hanch (Beth's father) complaining and saying that he regrets being a "good-for-nothing" father. I looked around and found some lights, deciding to go there and see who was in the light. We saw Mayor Bo and Jaggle (Malo and Talo's father) talking about a shield. They started to talk a bit too quiet, so we both went to the tall grass and listened to them.  
"- ...So that shield is still in your house, right?  
-Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft.  
-Good, grab it quick as you can! Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him.  
-But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!  
-I'll be fine. The sword we were going to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house.  
-Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..." I then saw Link getting up and they noticed him. I mentally facepalmed and they both ran off. "Great job, Link..." he turned to me.  
"-Hey! that was that or else that would have get the shield before us.  
-Yeah yeah, anyway, we should split up: I go get the sword and you the shield? I think you'll need to ask Midna to help you."  
He nodded and I ran to Rusl house, trying not to be seen. I was there and got behind the house when I heard Hanch crying "Mon-MONSTER!" I sighed deeply, yet quietly, shaking my head. 'Goddess, how can he be this selfish?' I heard talking from the front of the house and went carefully there. I saw Rusl and Uli talking, then we heard a loud splash making me sigh again. "What was that sound? The children could not have returned...could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him." I had heard enough to know where the sword was, so I went to the side of the house, where I spotted a hole beside the woodpile. I dug in and arrived in the house, taking the sword, I ran to the same hole. I then went to the entrance of the village and there were standing...no sitting, Link. I showed him the sword and saw Midna coming out of his shadow.  
"All right...So now you have a sword. Looks like you both can actually be useful when you concentrate! All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you both first transformed in that shape!" She came back in my shadow and we both made our way towards Faron Woods. When we heard a call from the spring, we went towards it.  
"You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow... Come...to me..." We stepped a bit towards the waterfall then suddendly pillars fell down from the sky, making a magic wall. I took my defense position and growled. "Beware...A shadow being...approaches..." Just after the voice finished, a dark and red portal appeared in the sky, right on top of us. A creature fell from it and landed almost on top of me, but I jumbed out of the way.  
When it got up, we both attacked him and hit it three times before it died. He became teal particles (I'm trying to describe it, it's hard though...) that formed an other portal, with the same colour as the particles.  
I looked around us then everything seemed to turn darker and the rocks in the water seemed to glow, as well as did the liquid. We saw a sphere of light, and from it a majestic light creature came from it.  
"O brave youth and maiden... I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. My name is Ordona" It talked with the same voice which warned us from the shadow beast. I found it quite comforting and full of wisdom.  
"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land...You. You still have not discovered your true power...Those tranformed from twilight usually cannot recover their original forms...Unless...If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed...If you were to revive the light spirit...There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."  
And Ordona disappeared, I then turned to Link and he looked back at me. He nodded and we both turned away, running towards Faron Woods.  
We crossed the bridge and went in front of the wall. I felt really uneasy about this, but I knew what were beyond this curtain.  
Midna appeared "Hey...Look...The Faron Woods that you know so well...They're now covered in twilight. You may not be able to come back here, but...Do you still want to go?" We both nodded and then she went through the curtain and suddendly a big orange hand came and grabbed both of us, dragging our bodies through the wall.  
I looked around, barely recognizing the once familiar woods and looked at Link with Midna on his back. She had the shield on her face, the sword in her hand, the bow and arrows on her back. "Hmm! So that's the weapons you use in your world?" She took the sword in her other hand and made a few slashes, she almost cut Link's head off!  
"Hey! careful with that!" I said but only Link heard me, looking at me, saying  
'I know, but she can't hear us...' with his shining blue eyes.  
"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Midna said "...Well I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" she added, crossing her arms, and then she snapped her fingers, making the weapons disappeared.  
I glared at her and she sighed lightly "All right, a promise is a promise...I trust you both enough to help." She got up from Link, floating around me and whispered in my round ear "In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me." I looked at Link, telling him what she just said to me, he glared at her "Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trut me..." She sat on my back and said outloud "But enough about that. Do you hear that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that its light stolen...Where in the world could it be? Eee hee! Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and that light!"She hummed a tune "Come on! Snap of it!"  
I looked at Link and started to run towards the source of the noise. Link kept following me, with Midna still on my back. I kept running, but pillars appeared and made a circle around us, blocking our way. The portal appeared and three shadow beasts fell from it. The all got up "Aww...We're penned in again! Pffft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once! So...You both can handle this by youself, can't you? Good luck! 'Bye!" and she got off my back, leaving me and Link by ourselves to defeat those beasts. I took one and Link took the other, but once we were done with ours, the last beasts screeched, waking up the other two. "How??" We tried another time but the same thing happened. I looked around and felt something straddling my back, again.  
"What's the holdup?" Midna asked "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you! I'll expand an energy field and you enclose your enemies within it and you'll attack them all!" I did as told, and hit them all. They all fell down and they became particles of teal portal. I looked around and saw a few healing hearts on the ground, I took one in your mouth and saw Link with a bruise, then I walked over to him and gave him the small heart. He looked up at me and I looked away, embarrassed.  
"I-It's for your bruise" I said, stuttering 'Spawn of Stalfos, Why am I stuttering like that??' He gladly took it and nudged his nose on my side, nodding to the spring.  
"Let's go (Y/N)." He said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice, even if I couldn't see it. I nodded and sprinted towards the spring of Faron Woods. We walked towards the small light "Please...be careful...These woods...have changed...The dark clouds of dusk cover this land...This drape of shadows is called...twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light...become as mere spirits...It is a place...where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell......I...am a spirit...of light...Blue eyed and (E/C) beasts. Look...for my light...Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts...and keep it...in this vessel." The spirit gave us the Vessel of Light."In the shadows of twilight...the dark insects are as...invisible...as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power...to reveal the locations of the dark insects...that consumed the light... Find the insects of darkness...The dark insects...they are the form taken by evil...once it has latched on to...our scattered light..."  
It stopped talking and We both ran somewhere else, searching for those insects. Link and I used our senses to see where they were and killed them all, retrieving the Light of Faron Woods. We had seen a purple lake, it seemed like poison or acid. And we also saw the monkey with the little flower in it's fur/hair as well. When we got all the light tears, me and my companion were teleported to the spring.  
The vessel went out from Midna, going into the water and everything seemed to change, the light and sky were no longer like in the twilight, but like in the world of light. Midna was back in her shadow form and ran to the little waterfall.  
"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight...What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee! See you later!" and she disappeard, maybe in one of our shadows.  
Once she was gone, the spring began to glow and the light spirit appeared, it looked like a monkey, hooked on his ball of light, its tail was long enough to go around him. It turned its head to us.  
"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest. O brave youth and maiden... In the land of twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were both transformed into a blue-eyed and (E/C)-eyed beasts...That was a sign...It was a sign that the powers of the chosen ones rest within you...and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form..."  
I looked down at myself: I was wearing a (F/C) armor with cream leggings and a (F/C) hood. I also had brown boots, comfortable to fight and to run. My bow and arrows were on my back. I turned to look at Link, who had also turned to see me: he had a green armor, the same as mine and the same leaf green hood, the same cream leggings and he had the sword and shield on his back as well. I smiled softly and turned back to the spirit, not noticing that Link was blushing slightly.  
"The green and (F/C) tunics that is your garb once belonged to the ancient heroes chosen by the gods... Their powers are yours. Their are the true powers that slept within you. Your names are Link and (Y/N). You are the heroes chosen by the gods. Brave Link and wise (Y/N)...A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods." (blah blah blah...I'm going to skip this, it's soooo boring!) He talked about the "forbidden power" that the other spirits and him protects, but if we REALLY want that and also save Faron Woods, we should "proceed to the temple in the forest depths." And it disappeared. I looked at my hands, happy being back in my human form.  
Link looked at me and I smiled brightly, hugging him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. The Temple of Faron's woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked at my hands, happy being back in my human form. Link looked at me and I smiled brightly, hugging him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder.

~Your POV~

He smiled, hugging me back, resting his head on the crook of my neck. I was blushing, but didn't mind at all, my head was still on his shoulder.  
I sighed, closing my (E/C) eyes. "...I was so scared..." I felt his hand running through my (h/c) hair, patting softly my head.  
"No need to worry now..." he said softly, his breath lightly tickling my neck causing me to blush more.  
"We-We're still not safe though..." 'Again with the stuttering? what is wrong with me?' "We have to save the world from the shadows..."  
Link sighed and nodded, breathing in my soft scent before he slowly backed away. I smiled softly, keeping my hands on his forearms. "Let's go, before Midna gets mad or something" I said, lightly chuckling before pulling away and walking out of the water's spring.

~Link's POV~

'I want to tell (Y/N) that she's really dear to me, but I don't know how...' I took the time to breathe her wonderful scent, like it was the last time I would be this close to her. '...Maybe it will, no Link, don't be this pessimist, you just have to wait the right moment to tell her...' As she pulled away from our hug, I felt a bit sad, but it quickly faded away when I saw her smile. 'I could I tell her? How could I tell (Y/N) that I love her?' (OOOHHH~~!!)

~Your POV~

As I took a few steps away from the water, Midna got out of my shadow.  
"Well, well...You two are the chosen heroes and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into those beasts! What a shame...I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as spirits like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity...right? Eee hee hee! So...What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You both want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck, Mr and Mrs Important Heroes! Eee hee hee! See you later!"  
She went back in Link's shadow and I turned around to look at him, who was really eager to go in that temple to rescue our friends. 'I don't trust her...she may use us to get something she wants that is in that temple...' Link started to walk towards the part where was the acid lake and I followed him closely behing, feeling somewhat uneasy.

We killed a few deku babas, and went where Coro (guy with afro hair who gave you the lantern) was. At first, he didn't recognized us, but then he remembered. He told us to be careful while we were in the woods, there were more monsters in there, so he closed the path to the temple. But he gave us the key for the gate, telling both of us were geared up for the temple, but he also told us that a part of the woods near the temple is in a thick fog, but we still had the lantern on us, but I bought him some oil too '100 rupees?? Are you kidding me?! that's so expensive!' I thought, giving the money and grabbing the bottle he handed me. I thanked him, saying 'thief' under my breath, and went to the gate.  
Link opened it and pushed it open, letting me pass through first. "Ladies first" I giggled at this, but went through the gate, waiting for him to join me.  
We both jogged through the cave, killing a few bats, deku babas and rats. I followed Link out of the cave and brought a (f/c) piece of cloth on my mouth, trying to not breathe the scent of the acid. Indeed, there were a lot of fog, I looked around, trying to find a way to get through this deadful lake. Link stared at me and gave me a questionning look. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" He went closer to my form, causing me to blush, hopefully, the piece of cloth hid it.  
"Yeah, I'm alright, it's just this smell...I just need something to filter my air." I giggled, smiling under the cloth, Link nodded and quickly turned around, looking for something but also to hide his blush. 'Goddesses, her giggle is so cute...' he thought.  
We both walked near the lake, trying to find anything, but suddendly the monkey with the flower in its hair/fur appeared, making me jump, surprised and I nearly fell in the acid. But Link got a held of my arm and pulled me up. "You okay?" I nodded, looking at the lake then at the monkey. "Look, she has a stick..."  
"She?"  
"There's a flower in its hair, or fur..." He chuckled and then the monkey took the lantern out of Link's hand, putting it on her stick. Then the monkey jumped in the acid!  
"Goddess!" I ran towards the lake but saw a circle where there were the ground and a light. I sighed deeply in relief, being afraid for the poor thing, and I got up, motionning to Link to get near the lake. "We have to follow her, it's safe, well for the acid, maybe not for the monsters down there... but it's our way to get through!" I said, smiling brightly at Link. I jumped down and landed beside the little monkey, taking out my bow and draw an arrow. Link joined us and the monkey started to make its way through the lake.  
We had to kill a few monsters for her, since it was really scared of those. When we finally made it to the other side, the monkey ran off, dropping the lantern, now out of oil. I sighed lightly, shaking my head, and grabbed it, filling it with the oil in the bottle. I handed the lantern to Link and our fingers brushed really slightly, but we were both aware of that. I blushed and looked ahead of me, but what I didn't know was that Link was blushing too.  
We both walked into the cave and got into a glade, with two bokoblins making weird sounds, and facing each over. '...Wait, are they talking?' I thought. Link ran into them and killed one, while I killed the other with my bow and arrows.  
"...Link?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I should have a sword... Fighting with a bow is great, but if an enemy comes really near me, I won't be able to protect myself..." He seemed to think.  
"I'll be there for you, don't worry about it!"  
"But if you're busy with something else, or if you aren't with me?" I was panicking a little, since I felt more and more uneasy about going in that temple. Link came closer to me.  
"Hey, I'm here, and I'll always protect you, okay? I don't know why you're panicking like that..." I shook my head  
"I don't know either...I just..." You sighed. "It's nothing, I just want to be able to protect myself with something else than a bow."  
"...We'll try to find something for you...but maybe it won't be a sword, does it matter to you?" I shook my head once again.  
"No, an axe or maybe a scimitar..." He chuckled.  
"You sound like you know all of the weapons in the Hyrule!"  
"I do actually! I used to work in an armory when I was in Castle Town!" I grinned widely, crossing my arms over my chest.  
That's when Midna came in.  
"Hey! You two! What do you think you're doing? Come on, go to that temple! Shoo!" She yelled at both of us then she got back into Link's shadow.  
"Oh well..I think I'm going to tell you about it someover day!" I giggled.  
"Let's go!"  
We jogged to the left way out of the glade, and saw a small shop. The bird kinda looked like Coro, with afro hair or feathers. We acted like it wasn't there. Before the bridge to go to the temple, there was a golden wolf and a golden panther. I drew an arrow as Link took out his sword, then the two animals jumped on us.  
I woke up in a world with bright light, with Hyrule Castle behind me. I turned around to see a skeleton with an armor. It had an bigger bow, compared to mine. I drew out an arrow and shoot it at the thing. It shoot one, hitting in my shoulder, making me fall on my back, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt and the wound didn't bleed.  
"W-What?" I looked up to the skeleton.  
"The bow wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" It said, in a deep voice, and that somehow reminded me of someone... 'Did I ever heard this voice before?' I thought. "You may be to become the hero of legend...but your current power would disgrace the proud (F/C) of the hero's tunic you wear." I narrowed my eyes at the stalfos (let's say it like this, 'cause his one....well...for me) "You must use your courage to seek power...and find it you must. Only when you will become one of the two heroes for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"  
"...One question...ummm...Why me? I mean I was enjoying a natural life..."  
"When you went in Ordon, and when you met the Hero, your destiny has changed: the previous Hero of Void, helped the Hero of Courage through his quest. You are going to do the same thing: help the Hero of Courage to save Hyrule from the creatures that are willing to rule Hyrule's kingdom."  
I nodded slowly. 'So when I met Link, basically everything changed, so now I have to do this?'  
"What would have happened if I didn't move in Ordon?"  
"The Goddesses would have find a way to get you to the Hero. But enough with the questions, I have to teach you some hidden skills the previous Hero of Void knew." It took out his bow and I did the same. "Enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground, stunned, shoot him an arrow straight in the heart, or head. Now try it on me!"  
I took position, then made a backflip, shooting a powerful arrow on its chest, making the stalfos fall down. I approached it quickly before it could get up and shot an arrow in its head. I took a step back and the skeleton got up. "Hmm. That a pinpoint strike. Never overlook the opportunity to finish them off! The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"  
I nodded and put my bow back on my back, with a styled move (you know, like when Link had passed a hidden skill, when he drew in his sword! It's soooooo cool!! >w


	5. Lost and alone, in the Lost Woods

~Your POV~

I cried, my eyes blindfolded, but I could still know what was around me, with my ears. There was the same clicking noise and 'Is that...wind?'. Then suddenly the thing, that held me trapped, released me, making me fall on my knees and hands. Then I saw a flash and I shielded my eyes from the sudden light and I got used to it. I looked around me: I was in a forest and around me were a dozen of puppets, turning their head to the side, making those horrifying noises. I screamed loudly, backing away against a wall, I then heard a creepy giggle coming from above me.  
The person descended and bowed, all the puppets getting somewhere I didn't know.  
"W-Where am I? Who are you?!" I asked, shaking with fear.  
"I'm Skull kid" it giggled again, taking a step towards my shivering form. "And you're in the Sacred Grove, my dear (Y/N)~"  
"How do you know my name?!" I asked loudly, getting up and clenching my fists. Skull kid stepped back and grabbed his horn.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, dear. If I blow in this, my dear puppets will get here, and I know how MUCH you love them~"  
He grinned from ear to ear and I shivered, then asked with a quiet voice, with an angry tone.  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, glaring daggers at him.  
"I don't need anything from you, I just want to play with the guy you were earlier-"  
"So it's YOU who were watching me all this time?! I knew I felt someone watching me! WHY, you freak?!!" Skull kid made an angry face and put his horn to his lips, blowing into it. My eyes widened and I drew out...my bow 'DAMMIT, I just KNEW I had to have an other weapon than this...' The puppets were now surrounding me, and I had to run for my life, shooting some of them that were on my way.  
I couldn't stop running, panting as tears slid down my cheeks 'Why? Why me?? What have I done to deserve this?!' I kept asking myself those unanswerable questions but sometimes I could ask myself 'Would Link come to save me? Would he save the world without me?' or sometimes, when I NEARLY gave up 'I love you Link, please forgive me.'  
But I kept running, getting lost into those woods, all alone, except a creepy boy and his puppets.  
I stopped to look around me and saw a clearing at my left and went through it. When I was at the center, I heard a sort of whooshing sound, coming from behind me. I turned around abruptly and saw a wall, blocking the way back!  
"NO!" I shouted, rushing to it and punching the wall. "NO! Let me out! Whoever you are! Please!" I then heard a giggle, which was coming from the other side of the clearing.  
I slowly turned around, fear evident on my pale face. That's when I saw him: a guy, with a big bag on he's back, with lots of masks (yes, the masks' merchant from Majora's Mask).  
"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
"W-What do you mean? Who are you? Don't you know it's dangerous to be in those woods? Especially with these freakin' puppets..." I walked to him, still unsure on trusting him or not. He chuckled again.  
"Oh, I'm only here for business, and I'm actually resting. But it seems that you are trapped, my dear." He chuckled again 'Goddesses, could he stop doing that? It's disturbing.' I thought.  
"It's only disturbing for the ones who are afraid." I widened my eyes. 'Wait...He can read my thoughts?!'  
"Yes, I can and you can't keep anything from me." He chuckled darkly, making me flinch. I quickly regained my composure.  
"Yes, as you can see" I gestured behind me, to the way which used to be there "My way back doesn't exist anymore. Do you know, perhaps, an other way out of here?" I asked, trying to keep being calm.  
"No, I don't know any other way, and you can see around you that it's a dead-end. But enough talking, I need to go and you need to sleep." I was about to ask him about what he was implying until I felt light-headed, my surroundings blurring.  
"Wha-" And I collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

~Timeskip~

I slowly woke up, my muscles sore from running in the forest and arms as well, after lots of shooting arrows. I tried to stretch, but couldn't move my limps. I shot open my eyes, recognizing the woods I was in. I was also lying on a sort of pedestal. But then I felt my eyes closing against my will and everything turned black. 'Please...someone...Link...help me.' I fainted, my energy being drawn out of my frail being.

~Link's POV~

SUMMARY OF THE PREVIOUS EVENTS

After (Y/N) had been kidnapped, I finished the dungeon and killed Diababa, the Twilit Parasite, getting one of the three fused shadows that Midna asked me to get for her , then went to the Eldin Province, where I saw Colin, Malo, Talo and Beth again, but not Ilia. I went into the Goron Mines and defeated Fyrus, the Twilit Igniter, and again getting the second fused shadow.  
When we went to Lanayru Province, I smelled, as I was a wolf, Iria's scent and ran to Castle Town, following the parfume, then I saw her in an inn with other people and there was also a Zora child laid on a table.

I was glad that I found Ilia, but could only have the light back to help her. After that event, I, with Midna on my back, went towards Lanayru province. We retrieved the light of the spirit then went to Castle Town again, to go save the prince of the zoras, since her mother, the Queen Rutela (it sounds like Ruto, the princess of the zoras in Ocarina of Time...) asked me to save him and put him in the hands of someone who can be trusted. I went to the tavern, but Ilia couldn't even remember me and I felt really guilty, telling myself that it was my fault if she was in this state. We, Telma, who was the inn keeper; Ilia; the zora and I, with Midna in my shadow, went to Kakariko village, with lots of monsters on our way. But we got there before the death of the zora child. The Queen thanked us and gave me an armor to go in the water. With that we headed to the temple where we fought Morepheel the Twilit Aquatic.

END OF SUMMARY

When we arrived to the light spirit's spring, I turned and there were a figure standing right behind me, they were wearing a mask which looked like a chameleon. And Midna seemed to know this person: his name was Zant.  
He took the light from the spirit, changing me into a wolf and grabbed Midna by a power and took the Fused Shadows that I managed to take from the Twilit creatures.  
"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? You are a foolish traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?" He said, and Midna replied  
"My KING? You, who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe? You must be joking!"  
"How dare you?! Are you implying that my power is...our old magic? Now THAT is a joke!" Then he sent Midna to the ground violently. "This power is granted to me by my god! It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it!" Then I launched at Zant who was going to throw at her, but it affected me instead. I felt something entering my skull while I heard Midna's voice, trying to calm me down or tell me to stay with her. And I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in Hyrule Field, then I heard a pant, which was coming from my back, I turned my head to see what it was and saw Midna, who was not in her usual state, she looked like she was dying. Then I heard a voice, it was Lanayru's. "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses...Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form..."  
And with that, I started to run to Castle Town, knowing that there's a way to the tower, where I and (Y/N) met the princess Zelda 'Focus Link, it's not the time to think of (Y/N).' I ran through Hyrule Field, to Castle Town, avoiding the bulbins and deku babas along the way.

When I was where I wanted to be, inside the citadel, I went to Telma's Inn and TRIED to come in, but I got kicked out. "...Link...H-Hurry...Hurry...to...Zelda..." Midna said and I went near the stairs but the voice of an animal stopped me. "You there!"A cat jumped down from a window "You're Link, correct?" I nodded and it went over me. "Mmm, yes, I thought so. You could just tell, you know. I'm Louise. Do you remember meeting me in the shop before? Though I don't think we were properly introduced... In any case, I must tell you, I'm a bit puzzled as to why you look like that. Really, dear, you can't blame the humans for tossing you out, the way you look." And she finally noticed Midna on my back. "Oh...Another patient? You certainly are a curious sort..."

"...Plea...Please...Princess...Z-Zelda..." Midna said, and I looked at her, deeply worried about her state. Louise looked at the ground then went near a few boxes "This way! Here, get through the window. The attic is connected to the castle's waterway. It's an old waterway though...so it could be a rough trip. Well... I suppose all that's left to do is make sure that the humans don't notice you." With that she went near the entrance of the inn.

I saw a box and pushed it to the others, making stairs to climb up to the window. When I entered, I saw ropes and vases, so I walked on the ropes, trying not to fall or make the jars fall or break. There were people in the inn, so I listened to them, trying to gather some information, but there was none, not even on (Y/N), which I really hoped they would say something on where she was.

I entered a sort of entrance and arrived in a room full of gold and I saw a floating lantern, which was glowing a light blue. I used my senses to see what it was: It was an Imp Poe, it was carrying a scythe and it looked like a doll. (I'm REALLY trying to describe it, so if you want an image, just do a research with the name I gave you) I killed it and took out its soul, then I went near the golden guy who was sitting in a sort of throne.  
"Oh...Th-Thanks for beating the ghost. Can I call you...doggie? I'm Jovani. I...became consumed by greed long ago, and sold my soul to a dark creature that did this to me... I can't move...I can't go see my girlfriend...My pet cat Gengle is frozen on my head...I don't think I could be more miserable... I have to ask you a favor doggie...Can you find and defeat the 20 ghosts that lurk in the dark for me? I think if you can free the pieces of my soul from the ghosts that hold them, I'll be free... Oh, but it's raining out now, so I don't think you can go outside directly. I'll open the door to the underground waterway for you..." Then a chest opened, being the way to the underground. "Once the rain stops, you can come back in here by digging around the front wall where the cats gather...Understand, doggie?" He finished and I sighed internally 'I have to deal with so much things...' I thought as I made my way to the new opening, then I jumped in it, landing in water and being swept away by the current. Once I landed, I had to kill a rat before pulling a lever, opening a gate. I fell into the water (again) and arrived in a huge room, with skulltulas and skulls. The place looked like a piece of dungeon or basement of the castle.  
I killed both of the big spiders and burned a spider web, which was blocking the way. I entered a huge room (again), with fallen columns and a few bats. I climbed up on the columns and killed the two bulbins and dig in the ground, where the rock seemed to be dirt.  
Midna was still on my back, panting and mumbling things. I really was afraid of something happening to her, so I tried to make the way the most short as possible.  
We arrived at the stairs we climbed when we were in Hyrule Castle for the first time. I climbed them, walking on the ropes and pushing my enemies out of my way. I arrived outside, under the rain and made my way towards the tower, where Princess Zelda should be.  
I found my way to it and ran into the room but no-one was by the window. I felt Midna falling from my back and I looked at her, hoping for something. Then I saw a hand touching her cheek and I looked up to see Zelda, with her hood up.  
"Please...Please tell me...How do we break...the curse on this one?" Midna said, holding her white hand up, which Zelda took in both of her hands, looking down at Midna. "This...is the one...You need him...to save your world! That's why...Princess...Please...You must help Link..." I kept looking down at my dying friend as the Princess held out her left hand, her Triforce glowing when it neared my head, where the thing Zant put in my head.  
"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power." I looked up at Zelda. "Our world is one of balance...Just as there is lightto drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Head to the sacred grove that lies deep within the land guarded by the spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted of the wisdom of the ancient sages...the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil...and only that blade is the only thing that can cleave it. Link...Hero sent by the goddesses... Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses..." Zelda showed me her left hand and the symbol on the back of it glowed.  
"Fine...Link...You can...You can get to the woods...on your own, right?" Midna said "Princess...I have one last request...Can you tell him...where to find the Mirror of Twilight?" There was a silent just a few seconds.  
"Midna...I believe I understand now just who and what you are...Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead...These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..."  
And then Zelda grabbed Midna's hand, in both of hers, and used her power to cure my friend. She floated, surprised "No! Link! STOP HER!" she commanded, but it was too late: Zelda had gave all her power and disappeared into thin air.  
Midna landed on her feet, healed and alive. She stared at where Zelda was and looked away after a moment. "We go back, Link! Back to Faron Woods!" She then did a back flip, landing on my back and I headed to the door. "Zelda...I've taken all that you had to give...though I did not want it."  
Midna teleported me to the entrance of Castle Town and we took off to Faron province. But suddendly, a big 'flash' was heard and I turned around, seeing that the whole castle had been locked into some sort of prison, which was glowing a dark yellow, almost orange.  
I didn't know why, but I knew that someone evil had took over the castle, because of Zelda's protection missing. I looked at Midna, who were looking at the ground. 'I'll ask her about it...' I thought as she tapped gently her heels on my sides. I ran to Faron Woods, hoping that (Y/N) would be there, or maybe have some informations on where she was.

~YOUR POV~  
~~DREAMLAND~~

I was floating, everything around me was dark. I turned my head to the side 'This place is strange, yet comforting...' I thought, then suddendly a light came above me: it appeared to be a light blue ball with little wings. (YES, you know I'm talking about~!)  
It made a dinging sound "Hello! My name is Navi! Listen (Y/N), I don't have much time so you have to believe everything I tell you! It's only the truth." She told me about the past versions of the Hero of Time, how the last one saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, the final duel was centuries ago, but with each Heroes of Time, there was the Hero of Void to help them through their quest. (you see the image of the Triforce? yours is the one upside-down).  
"Since Link is the one who carries the Triforce of Courage, you have the Triforce of Void.  
In a part of the Sacred Grove, where you fell unconscious, there is the Master Bow (I know, it's a shitty name, but deal with it, I couldn't find any other.) Even if your quest isn't the same as the Hero's, you will still be by his side. Now, do you have any questions ?"  
I took all the informations in, nodding. Then I finally found my voice back. "What is it?"  
"Hm? What?"  
"My quest, what is it?" I asked Navi.  
"You will help the Hero to save Hyrule from an evil power but sometimes your paths will be separated."  
"...What do you mean by that?"  
"You need some weapons and skills to go through the temples. And Link has other weapons which he gained in other temples...after you were kidnapped..."  
I nodded slowly, understanding. Navi continued. "Also, you can transform in your beast form in the light, since Midna has this ability now."  
"Talking about Midna, are you going to accompany me through my quest? Since Link has the imp."  
"Yes, don't worry about it, (Y/N), I will be with you when you will wake up."  
I nodded again, smiling lightly, then I felt my eyes slowly closing. "Looks like you're waking up, alright then! See you in a few minutes!"  
And with that I woke up, still on the sort of pedestal. I sat up and put my hands on my head, feeling drowsy. "Hey!" I snapped my head up to the voice and saw the little blue fairy.  
"Hey Navi, nice to see you again!" I smiled and looked around, taking in my surroundings: I was in a clearing with trees around it, the sunlight breaking through the leaves, there were a few fallen columns and broken walls, like if it was a dungeon or castle before.  
Navi bumped against my head, trying to get my attention.  
"(Y/N)! Remember what I said! You have to find the Bow! Take the way in the right!"  
I nodded, jumping down the thing I was on and ran where Navi told me to go. Then I entered an area with stones gathered everywhere and saw an ebony bow with obsidian parts on it. I slowly walked to it, eyes wide 'So beautiful...', and when I grabbed it, everything went dark.  
I saw in the distance two figures: one had (h/l) (h/c) hair and the other had short blondish hair. They were walking hand in hand, the other ones holding a weapon: A bow and a sword. Then I blinked, being back in the woods.  
I looked down at the bow and realized something. 'The two figures in my vision! It was me and Link! It can't be!' I looked at the sky, hands coming to your mouth. I was smiling widely then Navi called me out of my reverie.  
I took the arrows that were with the bow and made my way towards the exit of the Sacred Grove. I walked, following the fairy, looking around me, marveling about the place and its beauty.  
When I arrived near a stone, with the Triforce sign on it, I heard someone calling me. Tears filled my eyes as I recognized that voice, the one I wanted the most to hear: Link's.  
I turned around and ran to him, colliding him into a tight hug. I cried on his shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Then I muttered something in his chest and he looked down at me.  
"...(Y/N)...Can you repeat, please?" I looked up at him, staring into his wonderful eyes with my (E/C) ones. Without saying anything, I pulled him down, kissing him softly, yet desperately. It took a second for Link to realize what was happening before he put his hands on my waist, kissing me back.  
When we both needed something called air, we pulled away, panting softly then put my forehead against his, smiling softly. "I love you Link."  
"I love you too (Y/N)."

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Reunion and meeting old friends

~Link's POV~

When Midna warped us out of Hyrule Castle, I ran towards Faron woods, killing bulbins and bokoblins. When we arrived, I went towards the entrance of the temple. Then I saw the monkey with the flower in her hair/fur running from something. Then four wooden puppets, like the one who kidnapped (Y/N), surrounded the poor animal, then they turned towards me and...floated to attack me. I fought those things and killed them, saving the monkey, once again.  
"Did...Did you save me?" she asked and I nodded. "Th-Thank you! Listen, since you're so nice, let me tell you something: there's a really pretty wooded area on the other side of the cliff! I climbed over there, but when I tried to get deeper into the woods, THOSE guys attacked me! What's in those woods, anyway?" She said and I went to the cliff she talked about. But the monkey stopped me.  
"Your smell...It's so familiar... It smells a bit like a green-clad prince who helped me out once! I hope his friend is alright...she got kidnapped by one of those guys..." I looked down, and felt Midna patting softly my head, as if saying 'It's alright, we'll find (Y/N).' I went to the cliff.  
"So there's another section of forest beyond this cliff. All right, Link, let's go!" And I jumped on the platforms with the her help. We arrived at a place with turning bridges (you know the ones you have to turn with the boomerang in the first dungeon). I waited for the wind to turn them and I went towards the woods. There was a stone which made a wind sound. I went near it and howled the melody. The golden wolf told me where to find him.

After that, I and Midna went into the woods of the Sacred Grove. There were torches and a howling stone, but with a Triforce on it. I looked around, marveling from the beauty of the place. But I saw that the way was blocked by some sort of wall. I sighed internally and went to the howling stone. I cried the song (sorry, but it's what he's doing when he howls Zelda's lullaby). Then a child with a weird hat and cape jumped down from the trees, which were REALLY tall. The child were carrying a horn and a lantern. He chuckled then blown in his horn.  
Then four puppets appeared. 'So it's him who invokes those things...' Then the imp ran towards a new made hole.I killed all the puppets then took off, following the path of the weird kid. I followed the music (Saria's song) made by the horn and hit the kid. I passed lots of places where there were waterfalls and big trees, it was truly beautiful, but I had to find that imp. I hit him a few times, going through the forest, trying not to get lost. When I hit him a third time, he went through a way that was once made of stones. I jumped down the platform I was on and followed him, entering a clearing with fallen walls.  
The kid saw me and seemed to get angry. He stomped and jumped like a spoiled child. He teleported and called his minions. I tried to bite him, but he teleported somewhere else.  
I had to hit when he was blowing his horns to call his puppets. I did this for at least three times. Then the sky seemed to clear and I heard a voice, probably coming from that kid. "Hee hee hee! ...'Bye!" Then a way was made, giving me the possibility to continue.

I went through the way and entered a clearing (again) with fallen walls and columns. There was also the sign of the Triforce on the ground with two statues. I howled the Zelda's lullaby and the sign on the ground glowed. The floor was now divided in a bunch of platforms! Then the two statues came to life, jumping. One was now in front of me and the other behind me.  
"We are guardians of this land...Guide us to where we once stood. Only then can you enter the true Sacred Grove..." It was a riddle and I thought about a way to take them back where they were. I jumped on the left to see what they'll do: the one behind me follows my directions and the other goes in the other way. It took me quite a long time to solve this riddle but I finally did it when they were both at their original place. They tapped the floor with their hammer and the door in front of me opened, giving the way to the 'true Sacred Grove'.  
"Go now to the sacred place, beast...We yield passage to the Sacred Grove..."  
Then the floor went back to how it was before, and I took off to the stairs, climbing and seeing a sword in a stone.  
I went to it and it slowly glowed, pushing the darkness away from it, and since I had this evil power in me, I was pushed back, but I stayed in place, trying to fight back. I roared and I felt something coming out of me, being pushed away by the pure light. I was back in my human form and I put my hand on the handle, taking it from the stone. I held it up and all the foam surrounding it disappeared.

"The sword accepted you as its master..." Midna said, surprised. I looked at the sword and saw something in the reflection: I saw two figures walking hand in hand, one had (h/l) (h/c) hair and the other blondish hair. They were both carrying weapons: a bow and a sword. I blinked and the reflection wasn't there anymore. I shook my head and made a few slashes, to see how was the balance of the Master Sword. I put it in my sheath.

Then Midna appeared from my shadow, holding a black crystal with orange thing in it from the tip of her finger, making it float. "This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you." She looked closely at it.  
"It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic... Careful...if you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast!" She put it back somewhere. "This thing is too dangerous...It's probably for the best if we just leave it here, huh? But on the other hand ... if we kept it, you'd be able to transform into a beast anytime you wanted..." She smirked, her little pointy tooth showing. "Yes, since Zant was kind enough to give it to us, we should be thankful and use it all we can! If you need it, just call me. I want to keep a low profile, so I'll hide in your shadow when you're human, but I can change you whenever. You can be a wolf anytime you like! And maybe I'll be able to do so for (Y/N). Also thanks to this thing, you can warp yourself whenever you want by switching into a wolf form..." I quickly looked down then at Midna who approached me. She leaned against my shoulder, looking at me.  
"Hey, but listen, Link...I've got a little favor to ask... Would you mind coming with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight? It's hidden somewhere in Hyrule... Yes, the Mirror of Twilight...Our last potential link to Zant!" I smiled and nodded then asked.  
"Midna? I have a feeling that (Y/N) may be in those woods. Let's head back." She nodded, smiling and got back in my shadow. I went back and jogged towards the entrance, hoping (Y/N) would be there, and if not, start to search for her.

When I neared the exit, I saw a figure with (h/l) (h/c) hair, they were carrying on their back a dark bow and a blue light were near their head. I recognized immediately who it was and cried "(Y/N)!!" She turned around and ran to me, then hugged me tightly, hiding her face in my chest. "I'm here, it's alright, everythings fine now..shh" I said sweet nothings in her ear as she sobbed on my chest. Then I heard her muttering something in it but I couldn't understand what it was.  
"...(Y/N)...Can you repeat, please?" I asked softly, caressing her soft hair. She then looked up at me, tears still in her wonderful (E/C) eyes. Then she did something I always wished to do: she kissed me. It took me one second to kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
When we pulled back, it was for air. I smiled softly, seeing her own smile, putting my forehead on hers. "I love you Link." she whispered softly. And I replied "I love you too (Y/N)."

I gently took her hand and put the piece of (f/c) cloth that I had all the time with me in her palm.  
"I-It was you who had it...Where...?" she said, looking down at her hand then up at me.  
"I found it in the temple, when you got kidnapped...I think it had fallen off your pocket..." (Y/N) nodded, smiling softly and putting the cloth back in my hand.  
"I give it to you, since I will not be with you everytime..." she mumbled the last part, but I heard it.  
"Why?" I asked, confused.  
"My quest is to help you in yours, but I'll have to go in different ways, so I won't be with you all the time."  
"How do you know?"  
"Navi" she pointed to the blue light, which was a fairy "told me about my quest, and also yours, which is to save Hyrule from the darkness."  
I nodded slowly and smiled.  
"Come on, let's go, Midna asked me to help her find the 'Mirror of Twilight' and I know exactly where I can find some information." I grinned and saw (Y/N) tilting her head to the side 'She's so cute...' I thought to myself.  
"And where is it, and mostly from whom you will get this information?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You'll see, but I don't think you'll know them..." I heard her scoff lightly then giggle.  
"If we're going in Castle Town, then there's a high chance that I'll know them!" She grinned widely, giggling.  
I blushed lightly and took her hand, then called Midna, asking her to warp us at the entrance of Castle Town.  
I transformed and saw that (Y/N) did the same, getting the form of a black panther. Her (E/C) shone brightly. Then Midna warped us and we arrived at the bridge to get to the citadel. We ran on it then someone called me  
"Mr.Link! WAAAAAAIT!". Midna transformed both of us back in our human form when a man with shorts, red hat and a sort of flag on his back. I growled lightly "Not again..."  
"It's the post man, isn't it?" she asked.  
"You know him?" She nodded sharply, lightly biting her lip. I looked at her, then back at the post man.

He sighed "Greetings, Mr.Link! Miss." he nodded once to (Y/N), who had a cold poker face on. 'I'll have to ask her about this...'I thought while the post man searched in his little bag to give me my letter.  
"I have come to deliver a letter." He then gave me this letter  
"It is a letter from Telma." he hummed his annoying melody and saw by the corner of my eyes that (Y/N)'s face lit up when she heard the name 'Telma'. "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!" He ran off.  
I turned to (Y/N). "You know Telma?" she asked me before I could ask her about the post man. I nodded.  
"Yes, I helped her to get to Kakariko village to save a zora and get Iria there too."  
She nodded slowly and stopped, then looked at me, her eyes wide.  
"You saw Iria?! And you didn't told me?!!" She shouted, making me flinch.  
"Yes, I saw her, but she lost her memory...she doesn't remember us, (Y/N), well just me, because I helped to save Zora's prince..." She looked down, saddened.  
"...Sorry...for yelling at you..." she said, still looking at the wooden floor of the bridge. I gently took her hand in mine.  
"It's alright, I knew you would react like that." I softly smiled at her when I lifted her head up by her chin. "Come on, let's read that letter." I opened the folded paper  
'Link, there are some folks I want you to meet, so come to my bar right away. These guys will be powerful allies for you.  
You heard me! I’ll be waiting at my Castle Town bar.' It said.  
I sighed lightly and put it back in my bag of letters. I looked at (Y/N), who were smiling and I grabbed her hand, starting to jog into Castle Town.

 

~Your POV~

 

I was so happy to go see Telma once again! It's been a while since I didn't see her and her friends, which I knew about. But I didn't want to spoil Link, so I didn't say anything and followed him towards the bar.  
When we arrived, I stopped Link from getting in.  
"(Y/N)? What are you-" I put my finger on my lips, hushing him and I winked, then smirked when I saw him blushing. I took a deep breath then...kicked the door open, yelling "TELMA!!! I'm back~~!!"  
I heard a few gasps and saw Telma behind the counter, while her customers where looking at me, like I was a monster.  
"(Y/N)!!" she said, coming towards me, then pulling me in a bear hug.  
"T-Telma...can't...breathe..." I said, my voice muffled by her cleavage, since my face was buried in it. She pulled away, smiling down at me.  
"Even if it's been just two years, you've changed so much!" She then noticed Link, who was walking towards us. "Link? You know this young lady?" He nodded, gently grabbing my hand and giving it a soft squeeze.  
"Yes, I know her." He looked down at me, smiling. I smiled back and let out a yawn.  
"Telma? Do you have a room for us to sleep in?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
She nodded. "Yes, I have one in the back, but it's only one bed."  
"It will be perfectly fine." I answered, smiling fondly, then Telma went to the back to get the room prepared for Link and I. Then I felt a squeeze on my hand. Turning to Link, I smiled at him, then he bent down to kiss softly my lips. Then Telma came back, clearing her throat. I pulled away, blushing madly.  
"I got your room prepared, follow me."

She walked us to the bedroom: it had light brown colored walls, with a window giving a view of the field. There was a king sized bed with white cotton sheets. "There's also a bathroom attached, feel free to use it." And she closed the door, not without giving me a smirk and a wink. I turned to the window and heard the lock of the door being turned. I turned around to see Link putting his weapons near the bed and sit down on it. Blushing, I sat down as well, pulling off my weapons and heavy layers.  
"(Y/N)?" I heard Link ask.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind if I sleep with you?" he asked innocently. I turned around to look at him, my eyes wide. "A-Ah, not like this, just sleep, in the same bed!" He added quickly.  
"O-Oh, n-no, I don't mind..." I said, blushing. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, where I pulled off the layers underneath the armor. Being only in a tunic and leggins, I came back inside the bedroom to go to sleep. Link was already in it, under the comforters.  
Sitting down on the mattress, I slid inside, staying a bit away from Link, being extremely shy. But the bed was really cold, so, unconsciously, Link and I moved to cuddle together, to keep ourselves warm.  
He was behind me, acting as the big spoon, and me the little spoon, his arms wrapped around me, and my hand on his.  
We both drifted off to sleep in this really comfortable position.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. To Gerudo Desert

I woke up by the sun light on my face. I yawned and felt the pillow I was sleeping against, moving lightly. I looked up and saw sapphire eyes staring into my (e/c) ones. Link smiled and kissed sleepily my lips. I smiled as well and kissed him back, then pulled away blushing.  
"(Y/N), you're so cute when you blush." Link said, smiling.  
"I don't think I am..." I told him, then looked up at him again. I leaned in to kiss his lips softly. His arms wrapped slowly around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
"You two are still in bed?!" We broke the kiss, surprised and turned to see an angry blue fairy.  
"Navi?! What the Hell??" I yelled, looking startled at the small ball of light.  
"We have to hurry! No time for cuddl-HMPH!!!" Midna cut her off by taking her in her hands.  
"I think you both have time to prepare yourself for our journey." She then flew somewhere else with Navi in her petite hands. I sighed, shaking my head.  
"Navi's so annoying...mmph haha!!" Link had started to tickle me, making me laugh and beg for him to stop. He finally did and I was panting, still giggling a bit. Then I got up from the bed, but a pair of arms yanked me down, pulling me on Link's lap.  
He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I whined lightly, since I was hungry. "Liiiink...We need to get uuuup!" He sighed lightly, his hot breath on my skin, making me shiver lightly.  
"It's been at least three months since I didn't see you AND didn't have the opportunity to tell you how much I love you." This made me blush darkly and I felt him smirk against my neck. "Let me at least cuddle with you~" I rolled my eyes and turned around, straddling his hips.  
"I've missed you too Link, maybe more than you can even think, but right now I want to get up and eaaaat. I'm huuunnngryyyy!" I whined once again, but I was smiling. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "BUT! We can cuddle a little, even if we'll have time once our quest is done."  
Link grinned and hugged me, pulling me close to him. I gladly returned the hug, hiding my head on his chest. I felt his hands starting to tickle my sides, but I held my laughter in.  
I giggled and got up from his lap "I said cuddles, not tickles." I chuckled, grinning then made my way to the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" Link asked, getting up from the bed.  
"I'm gonna go take a bath, once I'm done, I'll let you wash." I said, smiling.  
I heated the water then put it in the bathtub, filling it with oils and soaps. Undressing, I stepped inside the tub, and relaxed my muscles, taking my time, but also not too much, to keep it warm for Link. Thinking about him, I got out of the tub, and pulled on my -still dirty- clothes. 'I should wash them when I get the occasion...' I thought. Getting out of the steamy room, I saw Link sleeping on the bed, his hair messy and somehow still clean.  
I shook his shoulder, but he just shifted, mumbling in his sleep.  
"Midna?"  
She appeared from my shadow, in her 'usual' form (the one she's in when Midna is in the twilight).  
"Yes (Y/N)? What do you need?" I nodded towards Link.  
"I want to wake this sleepyhead, got any idea?"  
"Did you try to tickle him?" I hummed, then shook my head.  
"I don't know if his ticklish, I don't know where his spots are..."  
"Kiss him?" I chuckled a bit at this.  
"He'll dream of it instead of waking up." Midna smirked, then leaned over my ear, whispering something.  
I grinned evilly. "I think that might work..." The imp grinned widely and changed Link into his wolf form, waking him up immediately. He looked around him, then at himself, his eyes panicking. That is, until he heard me laughing really loudly with Midna. Growling, he made himself known, so Midna changed him back into a human.  
"This wasn't funny at all..." He said, pouting. I walked to him and hugged him.  
"It was to wake you up, you don't want to bathe in cold water." I told him.  
"You know that I don't mind that." I frowned and pulled away from the hug, looking up at him.  
"You didn't have a chimney or something like that?" I asked him and he just shook his head.  
"I bathed in the spring." My eyes widened and scrunched my nose.  
"Ew." I just said that and pulled away, pushing Link inside the bathroom. "Just go wash already! I'm hungry!" He laughed but got inside nonetheless, locking the door behind him.  
Meanwhile, I did the inventory of everything we had and what we may need. I had taken the time to put on my armor, my weapons still near the bed.  
I heard the door opening and I looked behind me, seeing Link, in his green tunic. I smiled and turned around.  
"Ready?" I asked, grabbing my bow and arrows, slipping them on my back.  
He nodded and I gingerly grabbed his hand. Heading out, I saw that Telma was behind the bar, scrubbing a glass.  
"Good morning Telma." I smiled, waving. She grinned.  
"Morning (Y/N), Link. How was your night?" I smiled a bit shyly.  
"It was great, the bed was really comfortable and so did the cushions." I said happily.  
"Great! Do you want anything for breakfast?" I nodded, practically drooling. "Then come give me a hand." Telma added.  
I tilted my head to the side, but walked with her to the back. The woman turned to me.  
"(Y/N), you got laid last night?" She asked out of the blue, making me blush furiously.  
"IWHAT? No! I'm too young! and not before the wedding..." I said, blushing madly. I never lied to Telma, and even if I tried, she would know by my body language.  
"Okay, calm down, I was just curious. You know that I trust you and Link to protect yourselves, and not to do stupid things, right?. But if there's any problems, don't hesitate to come here, you're always welcome." Telma assured me, smiling. Nodding, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me.  
"Thank you Telma." I said, smiling "I trust him too and I'm sure that he'll do anything to protect me from my clumsiness." I chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. Telma smiled at me with a kind smile.  
"Promise me that you'll come back to us and that you'll be careful on your quest." I nodded again, my face between her breasts.  
After a short while, my stomach made a growling noise, indicating my hunger. We both laughed and parted from our embrace. "I think we should make that breakfast, right? And I think Link is still waiting." Telma nodded and went over the stove, where she pulled out to plates with food on it. "You... but..." I said, turning to the door, then to the plates. "You sneaky little Telma~ You just wanted to talk to me?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Telma grinned and passed me, giving me a wink on the way to the door.  
Shaking my head, I followed her to the main room and smiled at Link. We both sat down at a table to eat then when we were done we went back to Telma, thanking her for the meal.  
"Oh, (Y/N), Link, I was just talking about you! Hey, everyone! Introduce yourselves!" I turned to the right and saw a few people around a table with a map. "This handsome young man and beautiful lady are Link and (Y/N)!" They all looked at us and I grinned, walking over to greet them while Telma was still talking with Link. I smiled when Shad(the guy with the glasses and small book) when he got up to welcome me with a friendly hug.  
"Hello, (Y/N), it's been a while, how are you ?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm fine, Link and I are searching for something and we'll probably need the map there... but before that, I'm going to go to the weapon shop to get some blades." I replied.  
"Why would you need other weapons? This bow looks just fine." He gestured his hand in the direction of my bow, still on my back.  
"Indeed, but I prefer being able to defend myself in case an enemy is too close, and there's a possibility that Link will be occupied." I told him, then turned my head when I heard footsteps behind me. "Talking about him."  
"Hello." He simply said, not being the one to talk.  
"Um...Shad, isn't there someone missing here? I thought you were more..."  
"Oh, yes, Rusl isn't here, he's at Lake Hylia, near the eastern desert, apparently there's some weird things going on there." Shad told us, and I nodded. I walked to the map and saw a cross where Rusl was.  
"Well, we should probably get going, thank you and it was nice meeting you again! Goodbye!" I said, waving and went to the bar to hug Telma.  
"Goodbye and be careful, you hear me, (Y/N)?" I nodded, smiling.  
"I'll always be." I pulled away, grinning then winked at her. Grabbing Link's hand, I went to the main door to get outside.  
"Well, before we go anywhere else, I need new weapons." I said, turning to my lover, who tilted his head to the side.  
"Why? You have a bow." I shook my head.  
"Not enough for me. Back in the...Grove, I couldn't kill those puppets with my arrows, which I ran out of..." I trailed off, remembering that episode. Sighing I continued. "That's why I want new weapons, to have something to defend myself with in any cases." I looked up at Link, who had regretful look. He nodded and pulled me into an embrace, which I responded, hiding my face on his toned chest.  
Pulling away, I breathed in and walked to climb the stairs to go to the main street, Link following behind me.  
Since I used to work at the armory, I made my way to go there, knowing that I would have a weapon, and probably for free.  
Getting inside, I held the door for Link, who smiled in thanks. "(Y/N)?!" A voice called, making me turn and grin widely.  
"Adelaïd!" I greeted. The short blue headed woman walked from behind the counter and hugged me.  
"Goddesses! It's been so long! How are you?" She asked me, holding my shoulders.  
"I'm great! what about you?"  
"I am too now that you're here, would you give me a hand at the forge?" She asked. I looked at Link and shook my head.  
"No, I'm sorry, I...I have a quest with Link here and I am in need of blades, to defend myself with." Adelaïd made a 'oh' sound.  
"Well, I still have the ones you made before leaving-"  
"You didn't sell them?! I made those for that!" I whined.  
"Well sorry for wanting to have a memory of you, and also, many people didn't want it, there were too...special for them, like it was fit for someone else..." I nodded, biting my lip.  
"Fine, I'll try them, you still have those training grounds?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Let me get the daggers and then I'll show you the grounds." She said before going through a curtain-covered door.  
I sighed and shook my head, then looked around the shop, weapons of all sorts were displayed everywhere: shields, swords, bows, daggers, short swords, glaive... That's when I felt a hand grabbing mine that I jumped lightly. I heard Link chuckling lightly, then kissing my cheek softly.  
Chuckling, I turned around in his arms and kissed him lovingly and softly, my hands on his chest. We continued to kiss, until someone cleared their throat. Pulling away blushing, I looked over my shoulder and saw Adelaïd tapping her foot on the floor, a pair of daggers in her hands.  
Rubbing the back of my neck, I cleared a bit my throat and pulled away from Link.  
"So...the grounds." I said, trying to get away from the awkwardness.  
"Follow me." The blue-haired woman simply said then made her way to the back. I took my lover's hand and walked after the shopper.  
When we arrived there, Adelaïd turned to us. "If you need anything, just go back to the shop and I'll be there!" She said, and waved while walking back to be inside.  
I took the daggers in my hand, and started slashing the air, juggling with them to feel their balance.  
Looking at the dummy, I walked over it and started to slash, throw my daggers at it.  
"(Y/N)?" Link called, walking over. I turned to him.  
"Yes?" I asked, smiling.  
"How about you train with me? it'll be better than just a not-moving dummy." He said, grinning.  
"You're no dummy and I don't want to harm you!" I exclaimed, frowning. Link went in front of me, cupping my cheek with his hand.  
"You won't hurt me, I promise." He assured me, before kissing me softly. Then he pulled away and took out his shield. I took my attack stance and attacked him. He blocked, but the blow made his Hylian shield shake a bit. "Good! continue like this!" Said my lover, peeking his head out of its safety.  
I grinned from ear to ear and continued to train with Link.

~TIMESKIP~

It was near the evening when Link and I stopped to train. Turning to me, he asked "So, these daggers are good?" and I nodded, trailing my thumb across the blade to feel its sharpness.  
"Yes, I'll take those... it's like they're made for me, but I made them so that everyone could use them..." Link put his hand near mine, where I had a dagger in.  
"Can I?" He asked, gently pulling the weapon out of my grasp. He weighted it, and juggled with it for a little moment. "It has a good balance, I can grab it correctly, but...yes, it doesn't feel right to have it in my hands." The hero said, giving me back my dagger. I nodded then stretched, making my back pop a bit. Link wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.  
"Link..." I sighed when he kissed behind my ear. "S-Stop" I said, looking at his sapphire eyes, which filled with concern. He pulled his face away, and slowly slipped his arm from my waist. "I-I don't mind kissing you, Link, just intimate things...I never did that and I plan to keep it for my marriage." I told him, looking down. Then Link cupped my cheek lovingly.  
"It's okay, I understand, I'm sorry for pushing you, I'll keep that in mind, alright?"He said reassuringly. I nodded and kissed him softly, my hands on his shoulders. We parted after a short while.  
"Thank you, Link... we should get going, don't you think?" I said, looking at the sky. But Link just hugged me close to him. "Link...we have a quest to continue..."  
"I know...I missed you so much and I can't help it anymore, you're so beautiful, inside-out." he said softly, looking at me. I smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
"You'll have time to worship me later, hero, for now we have something to take care of." He grinned and I got up from his grasp and took my daggers. "Let's go buy those lovely things!" I exclaimed, marching towards the front shop.  
Once inside, I walked to the counter, where Adelaïd was sharpening a sword. "I will take them Adelaïd, since no-one takes them." I grinned widely, placing them on the table then went to grab my purse.  
"No no, it's free for you, you made them (Y/N)!" She said, pushing the daggers towards me.  
"I know I made them, but it was for selling, so I'm buying it, and plus, it'll help you a bit." I winked. "Also, I destroyed your dummy." I chuckled awkwardly. "I can pay for that too."  
"No, it's fine, I have enough to make another one, don't worry about it." I nodded smiling and took out a purple rupee(50 green rupees) and gave it to her. Grabbing swiftly the daggers, I grabbed Link's arm and got out as fast as I could.  
I ran to the gates, Link jogging behind me, trying to follow my steps. Once we were at the South Gates, I stopped running, waiting for my lover.  
"Why did you run like that?" He asked once he was near me.  
"I didn't want her to kill me for giving so much rupees to her. She doesn't like it when I give her things..." I explained, panting lightly. Link nodded, smiling.  
"You have such a good heart." I smiled back at him in thanks and looked over his shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw Adelaïd with a huge glaive running towards us.  
"RUN!" I cried and took off, bending down to grab a herb to call Epona. I blew in it, making the song to call her.  
The mare galloped towards us and Link climbed her, extending his hand to me. I climbed behind him and then the horse took off towards Lake Hylia. I looked behind us and saw Adelaïd in the distance.  
I gave her a wave and cupped my mouth with my hands, yelling. "IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Then I turned back and wrapped my arms around Link to keep myself from falling.  
After a little while, Link and I found a place were no-one could see us transform in our animal forms.  
Midona got out of Link's shadow and asked him what he wanted.  
"We wish to warp to Lake Hylia." She nodded and got into my shadow, and I morphed into my panther form, while Link transformed into his wolf form. Then we warped to Lake Hylia.

When we arrived, Link and I asked to go back in out human forms then, once done, jogged towards a watchtower with a ladder.  
Link climbed the ladder first, and I followed him, looking above me, not to the sides or bellow.  
Here I saw Auru, using binoculars to watch the desert, his hood covering his head.  
"I thought it was about time for you to arrive..." Auru turned around and took off his hood. "Master Link and (Y/N), is it?" he asked, smiling ever so slightly at me, then turned back to Link. "You do know Telma, don't you? I am Auru. I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard about all your deeds from her." I rolled my eyes at this, knowing fully Telma, talking about handsome men to other people.  
"And you, (Y/N), it has been a while since we did not meet, two years, is it?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded, smiling.  
"Yes, it has been two years already, and I missed your face, old man." I chuckled and he did too.  
"Now...you two being a courageous youth...you have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and come to investigate, no? Or am I mistaken?" I looked at Link.  
"You do know, don't you, Master Link? The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known..." I looked up to see a 6 high towers, forming a circle. "The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept in the prison... Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable." I looked back at Auru, my hand trailing to grab Link's.  
"This desert at world's end...It still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates... These old bones know that the evil currently plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth..." Auru was looking at the towers, then back at us.  
"Master Link, (Y/N), I must ask... What will you do now?" I looked at Link, who looked at me, then back at Auru. "Don't tell me you plan to enter the desert and confirm my suspicions with your own eyes?!" He asked. I looked again at Link, then at Auru.  
"Yes, we do plan to do exactly that." I said.  
"Ah, is that so...Then let good old Auru help you out. You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there. Give him this." Auru rummaged through his things and pulled out a paper, and gave it to Link. It was a memo for Fyer.  
"See, long ago I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest to Fyer, all should go well." The old man assured us. I smiled at him.  
"Thank you very much Auru, with the others, I don't know what Hyrule would do without all of you..." I said, smiling before patting him on the shoulder. "Link and I should get going, take care my friend." I saluted him and climbed down the ladder.  
Once on the ground, I looked around me, not seeing Link. I looked up and saw him climb down the ladder, then letting go of it, falling. I gasped but when he was about to touch the ground, he just grabbed the ladder again, stopping his fall. Jogging towards him, I pulled him into a hug. "Goddesses, you're so reckless Link!" I scolded him, clearly not happy with what he had done. He just rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I've had worse... and I did it many times, I just got the hang of it." He stuck his tongue out, and I swatted his shoulder.  
"Idiot." I mumbled, crossing my arms.  
"Only your idiot." I blushed when he said this. "Hey, have you ever dived?" Link asked. I looked at him then shook my head.  
He presented me his hand, and I grabbed it slowly, unsure. "Trust me, you'll be fine." He said then put a mask on my face. "You can breathe underwater, but no water will get inside." I nodded, touching the fabric. I felt a pull on my other hand and saw Link heading towards a cliff. My eyes widened but I still kept walking behind him.  
"Are you really sure about this?" I asked him, my voice a bit muffled by my mask. He nodded and pulled me in his arms.  
"Yes, I am sure about this." He smiled and jumped from the cliff, the water quickly arriving. I closed my eyes, my head on Link's chest.  
I gasped when the water touched my skin, but my mask prevented me to breathe in water. I looked around us and saw Zoras, swimming down bellow us. Then I looked at Link, who was looking at me. Smiling, I kissed his cheek with my fabric covered lips. Paddling to the surface, I pulled the mask from my face, breathing in the air.  
"That was awesome!" I exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, then frowned. "Well, except the jumping part...it was terrifying." I added and Link looked at me worriedly.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such an idiot..." He said, cupping my cheek. I just shook my head.  
"That's alright, it was really cool, and sometimes jumping from high heights might prevent me from being afraid of it.  
Link said nothing else, but he pulled me into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.  
We stayed like this for a short while then parted, to swim towards the grassy ground.  
I pulled myself from the water, my hair and clothes drenched. I turned to Link, who had gotten out of the water as well.  
"Hey, remember this?" I asked, showing him my dripping water, chuckling. He chuckled as well.  
"Yes, I do remember, it was before all this..." I sighed nodding.  
"But now it's kind of better, but also worse..." I looked at him, frowning lightly. "We are a couple, after two years of not knowing the feelings we had for each over, but we can also die at any battles, any temples, any enemies...any accidents." I looked at the ground.  
"(Y/N), when we finish this, I want to marry you...only if you will, of course." My eyes widened and I looked at him, my mouth lightly agape.  
"Y-Yes, that would be... that would be perfect, Link." I told him, smiling widely. Link walked towards me and grabbed my hand, walking towards the floating platform where Flyer would be.  
My lover took out Auru's memo and gave it to the clown, who's eyes widened.  
"Hrrrm... From old Auru, huh... Ah well, I guess I oughta do what the old coot says... Two Oasis flight, right? So here you go, one of our secret options not available to the general public... This time's all paid for... so whaddaya both say? Wanna go?" Link and I nodded, my grip on his hand tightening lightly. Flying....great.  
"All righty then... But remember, next time, you gotta pay! Sweet sailing buddies of mine. Two for oasis...fire in the hole!" Fyer said, then moved to the side to let us in the cannon.  
Taking a deep breath, I walked inside and jumped when the heavy door closed, making the whole platform move. A music sounded around us and I felt the floor moving upwards. I saw a small light then we were all shaken.  
Suddenly, we were launched into the sky, towards the Gerudo Desert.  
I couldn't help but let a cry of surprise and fear, my eyes tightly closed, my arms and legs close to myself. I retracted my head and put my hands at the back of my neck.  
Suddenly, I felt the ground on my back, and I rolled, sand all around me as I kept rolling, until I stopped.  
I unwrapped myself and looked around me, then heard a thud, somewhere behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Link, his face in the sand. I quickly got up and ran towards him. I rolled him over and saw that he was conscious. Sighing in relief, I helped him up on his feet, looking at the sea of sand in front of us. I grabbed Link's hand and started to walk, until Midna called us.  
"Wait, (Y/N), Link." We turned to Midna, seeing Navi turning around her head. "Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear...Do you remember what the Spirit said about the Fused Shadows? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm? They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." Midna explained, while Navi flew around me.  
"It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light...They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule...This is the story of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors...Do you both now understand what I am? I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!" I looked at Midna, who I wanted to embrace so badly, to let her understand that she wasn't like them, that she was important ((Midna is my daughter, and I'm proud of her X33)).  
The little Twili continued her story. "It was a peaceful place... until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power. But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule...It's our only path to the Twilight Realm...and we must get there!" Midna said, going in front of us, a determined look on her face. Putting a hand on my and Link's face, she said,  
"You'll come with me, won't you?" I smiled and Link did too.  
"Of course, Midna, you're family to us." I said, gently putting my hand over hers. She smiled gratefully and pulled away, going back inside Link's shadow.  
I turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go."  
I simply said, while grabbing his hand, and walking to go investigate the Gerudo Desert.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. On the way to the Judgement Tower

~Link's POV~

  
I held onto (Y/N)'s hand and walked after her, the wide desert surrounding us and the high towers in the distance, waiting for our arrival.  
We jogged our way through the large sand scape, stopping to kill sand worms trying to eat us. I had to admit, seeing how (Y/N) used her daggers amazed me and showed me how good she was at defending herself. Smiling, I was filled with a new spirit, wanting this journey through the desert to be short to get the Mirror of Twilight.

We continued our small journey through the desert. (Y/N) was in front of me and jumped over something, but I didn't react as quickly as her, the small gap making me trip. I gasped slightly, my arms were the only thing holding me to the ground, the rest of my body in the hole. The sound I let out made my companion turn her head quickly towards me.

"Link!" She called, rushing towards me and gripped my hands, pulling me to her. Once out, her and I panted, me on top of her.

"Thank you." I said, smiling, while she was blushing.

"You're welcome." She replied, grinning and sliding from underneath me. We continued on our way and I noticed that there was some sort of tower on a sort of hill.

"(Y/N), look." I pointed at the 'tower'. She squinted her eyes.

"It looks like..." She shook her head. "We need to take a closer look at it." She said, looking back at me. I nodded and grabbed her hand. Once we arrived near the structure, we realized that it wasn't a tower, but a part of the bridge to go Eldin's province, which was taken away by the creatures of Shadow. That, I didn't tell (Y/N)...

Then I was cut out of my thoughts when pillars fell down and created walls with red patterns on it. I took out my sword while (Y/N) took out her daggers, as the portal opened, letting three creatures fall. I looked at my lover and nodded at the one which was alone. She nodded back and ran towards it, using her blades with such a grace that I nearly forgot that I had the two others near me.

Snapping back to reality, I rolled around them, waiting for the (h/c) female to kill the beast. Soon enough, I heard it cry out, giving me the signal to do a spinning attack, killing both of the remaining things.

They fell down on the sandy ground, before exploding into teal fragments of portals, creating one for us to use. I smiled at (Y/N), giving her a thumbs up, which she returned happily, a grin on her delicate lips.

I couldn't help myself.

"Link? Wha-" She started to say, as I wrapped my arms around her waist, but I cut her off by kissing her lips passionately, her own arms wrapping around my neck, kissing me back, a small moan escaping her when I licked her bottom lip before pulling away, pecking her lips after we separated. "What was that about? Not that I'm complaining, but that was...very sudden." She said, running a hand through her soft hair.

"I couldn't help myself, you're so beautiful..." I leaned to whisper into her ear "even more when you're fighting." I winked at her, pulling away from our embrace, seeing her face reddening. She huffed, but smiled nonetheless, and made her way to the sort of big stairs, climbing each steps with a bit of difficulty.

I followed her, and we arrived in front of the piece of bridge. (Y/N) looked at it quizzically.

"Which bridge is it?" She asked suddenly, looking at me with a stern expression on her face.

"...Eldin's." I answered, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. She sighed before calling for Midna.

"Can you teleport this to the Bridge of Eldin?" She asked the twili, who nodded before floating away from the structure, using her powers to lift it up and warp it into the portal. We got transformed into our beasts form and teleported to the bridge.  
It placed itself perfectly in place, while (Y/N) and I landed on it, our paws meeting the cold stone. We looked at Midna again.

"You want to go back to Gerudo Desert?" I nodded my head, making the imp sigh. "You two are so complicated..." (Y/N) rolled her (e/c) eyes, her black tail swishing from side to side. Then Midna warped us back to the desert, landing on my back. I growled lightly at her for that, but I saw that the dark (f/c) panther had started to run towards the prison, so I followed after her, sprinting to get to my lover's side.

Ahead of us stood a camp, with at least seven watchtowers around it. Upon our request, the twili made us human again.  
Taking out her bow, (Y/N) aimed at one of the watchers before firing, killing the creature on one hit. She did the same for the others as well. Then a smirk formed on her face, before turning to me, grabbing two arrows and firing both, straight into a bulblin's skull, the other killed at the same time. Sighing, I muttered under my breath 'Show-off...'

She grinned at me and ran towards the fire, but she didn't see the last one behind the two bullbos.

It cried loudly, making her jump. Snarling, I grabbed my own bow and fired, the arrow nearly hitting my (Y/N) but she dodged just in time, the projectile hitting its target. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Be careful next time, okay?" She nodded, her face into my chest, before pulling away, noticing a chest not far.

"Ooooh~rupees!" She cooed, running towards it and opening it. She grabbed what was inside and went back towards me, a red rupee **(20)** in her hands. Chuckling, I kissed the top of her head and grabbed one of her hands, making my way to a big boar. (Y/N) grabbed the saddle and managed to get onto it, holding tightly onto the reins.

I climbed upon the other one. We started at a slow pace, then both of the boars went crazy, making it impossible for us to control them. I tried to but I couldn't, my frail arms not strong enough. Looking at the side, I saw (Y/N) trying like me, except she was stirring it towards the wooden barriers, which must lead to the Grounds.

I turned my head in front of me again and gasped when the boar suddenly hit the wall in front of it, launching me forward, but I had a tight grip on the reins, preventing me from flying. Sighing, I looked behind me and saw that my lover managed to stop her bullbo, waiting for me.

I smiled and nodded at her, which she answered, then moved my own steed to move towards her, while (Y/N) moved her own backwards, so she could charge at the fences. When the bullbo she rode did that, I panicked slightly when I heard her squeal in fear, but held nonetheless. I charged after her... and into a wall, where her steed laid unconscious, but she was out of the way, on the big steps on the right.

"Let's go, Link!" She grinned, proud of herself, before climbing one by one the big steps. I followed her, but while she took left, I saw two golden forms to the right.

"(Y/N)!" I called, and she looked at me over her shoulder and returned to my side when I motioned her to do so. "Look at the right." I told her, which she did, her eyes widening.

"We should go over there then." She stated seriously, before marching towards the panther, who put itself into a prancing position, ready to jump at her. (Y/N) took position, her daggers out.

I stopped in front of the golden wolf, ready to learn a new skill.

  
~(Y/N)'s POV~

I took place in front of the panther, ready to go inside the world where I would learn a new skill. And as the feline jumped on me, a bright light shone upon me, making me black out.

I woke up a few moments later, in the other world, and there stood the stalfos who taught me a skill at Faron's wood. "We meet again." It said, while nodding at me. "I am sure that you endured challenges, but it was a way for you to gain strength. And at last, the skills I have to teach you have entered the realm of true secrecy. They are forgotten ways that do not leave our bloodline. Among the techniques I shall be teaching you are some that may even endanger you... Do you feel ready to learn these skills?" It ended, and with a clear voice, I responded.

"I do." The stalfos nodded.

"Very well... But before we begin, I must test you to ensure that you have mastered the last skill I taught you, the _ending bow_. Now then, come at me!" **(yeah I know it's the first, but (Y/N) has only one skill...for now).**

I took position, notching an arrow, then made a backflip, shooting a powerful arrow on its chest, making the stalfos fall down. I approached it quickly before it could get up and shot an arrow in its head. I took a step back and the skeleton got up. "Excellent. It appears you are certainly capable of performing my lost art. Very well. My second hidden skill is... The double edged decapitation! Let it be hewn into your mind!"

"When there are a lot of enemies to take care of, the fastest way to kill them is to cut off their head. But you will need to act quickly and with wisdom, for many enemies have an armour around their neck. Usually, the opening is behind the head. I will teach you how to execute your enemies! To do so, you must roll around your enemy, to get behind them. Then you have to jump on it, your daggers on the back of its neck, like scissors, then pull out your arms on the sides, cutting your enemy's head. Now try it on me! "

I nodded and stood ready as I saw the stalfos on a defensive position, as if it would attack me. Breathing out, I quickly rolled on the side, reaching behind my mentor. With a small cry, I jumped on its back, wrapping my legs around it's torso. Pulling out my daggers, I crossed my arms, the sharp edges of the blades on its neck. With a huff, I uncrossed my arms brutally, cutting the stalfos' head. I then quickly unwrapped my legs from it, before pushing the body away from me, while I did a little backflip, just for the style.

The stalfos laid on the ground, before reconstructing itself and getting up. "Never forget that you need to be quick with your kill, for there could be more enemies around you. The second hidden skill, the double edged decapitation, has been passed on!"

Nodding, my daggers still in my hands, I flipped them around in my hands, then sheathed them in their place, on my back. "There are still one hidden skills for you to learn. Those are only for the ones who carries the blood of the heroes...the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beasts. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you... Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again." I nodded. "The bow wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words...Farewell!" And I blacked out again.

 

Groggily opening my eyes, I blinked slowly as the sun was setting in the horizon. Turning my head, my irises settled on Link, who was still unconscious, his face turned towards me. Smiling, I sat up and stretched, then looked back down at my lover. I ran a hand through his hair, a chuckle escaping me when I felt him lean his head lightly towards it, before opening his sapphire eyes, setting them on me. "Hey." I said softly, smiling as he sat up, an arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer to him.           

"Hello, love." He replied, a ghost of a smirk on his face, before he leant down, capturing my lips with his. Sighing, I kissed him back, a hand on his cheek as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Wanting to tease him a little bit, I pulled away from the kiss and started to trail my lips on his neck, nipping here and there, though not enough to leave a mark. Smirking, I pulled away and got up, escaping from his arms, while he sat there, dumbfounded. He realised what I just did and shook his head. "Hey! Not fair!" He grumbled, getting up himself, as I stood waiting for him, my arms crossed, the smirk still present on my face. 

But before I could reply, Navi got out of my hat 'When did she got there?' I asked myself as the fairy started to ramble about us needing to carry on going to the temple. Continuing on the same way, we got nearer and nearer the Judgement Tower.

Link and I could see the building not far, but there were still guards around, atop the towers and watchers on our way. I stopped, notched an arrow and aimed a bulblin who sat atop a tower behind some walls, allowing us to keep going.

As we rounded a corner, I halted hearing the snores of a bulblin. I aimed and shot it, but the snores kept going, so there was another one near. I advanced quietly towards the noise and surely it was there, nearly asleep. I shot it and noticed Link pointing a tower near. Nodding, I shot the guard as well, so we could continue, but carefully and stealthily. Behind the tents another guard was sleeping, so I decided to change a little bit. Unsheathing a dagger, I took the blade between my fingers and aimed for the head. This move was risked, if I were to miss, its cries will be heard, of pain or alert. Throwing the dagger, it pierced right the middle of the face, killing the enemy instantly.

Grinning, I ran towards it to get my dagger back, while Link shook his head, smiling before he joined me. But I stopped him as I spotted a guard walking around, so I took my bow and aimed. Shooting, I took out my target before it saw us then ran to hide behind a wall as another guard approached. I was going to grab my daggers but Link stopped me, pointing to himself. I frowned, then realised that he did nothing yet! I smiled nervously, before stepping back, so he was nearer the bulblin to kill it.

Link made a sign for me to approach, before pointing his eyes with his pointer and middle fingers then a guard, who was sitting in front of a locked door. I nodded and aimed an arrow at its head. Closing my eyes, I shot and heard a body hitting the ground. I continued on, and hid behind a wall, spotting a tower on my way. I couldn't see much but I still aimed and shot at the bulblin. It hit it in the neck, but I could have missed my target. Then I moved my gaze, and bow, to another guard and shot it in the back, right in the spine. I then advanced to get near a camp fire, where a bulblin with a key sat. I aimed it and shot, killing it.

Link jogged towards the key and took it before turning to me. "This should open the locked gates..." I nodded.

"We should still be careful...the bigger one could be waiting for us..." Link nodded before taking my hand, guiding me to the locked doors, which had goat skulls to ornate it. The green clad hero used to the key to unlock the gates and pushed them open. I helped him, the doors being quite heavy, even for him. Inside was only one boar with saddles on it, insuring a passage for us to the temple. As we entered, the gates closed by themselves behind us, taking us by surprise. Cautiously, we walked towards the bullbo, before I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I looked and gasped as I saw the big bulblin with a giant axe in his hands. I stepped back, as he roared, hitting the boar, then me, who rammed into Link, making us fall down.

Whining, I got up slowly, feeling my ribs, a bruise probably already forming. I stared at our enemy and unsheathed my daggers, ready to fight, even if I felt weaker due to the blow. Link attacked, but the bulblin aimed _me_ , as I was weaker. After a few tries from it and dodges from me, another blow landed on my side, making me fly to the wall. Moaning in pain, I tried to get up, but I just decided to stay down, in case it would think that I was dead.

While I was down, I could hear Link fighting vigorously against the bulblin, probably thinking that I was severely injured. Then I heard something heavy falling on the ground, then a sword being sheathed. Lightly turning my head, I saw that the big bulblin had gotten up, holding its shoulder and limping away from the room after groaning something to Link. The gate from the other side opened, then closed behind it.

"(Y/N)!" I heard, as footsteps ran towards me.

"I'm fine, just a bit roughed up is all." I mumbled, looking up at a worried Link. He helped me up, opening his mouth to say something but then fire started to engulf the room, imprisoning us. "Come on! We need to find a way out!" I told him, taking his hand. The bullbo had gotten up so we ran towards it to mount it. I had taken the reins while Link sat in front of me. I made it trot around a little bit before going in front of the locked gates. I leaned forward, so did my lover as the bullbo started to charge, breaking the gates, then barriers in front of it, all made in wood.

We arrived at the front of the prison, the size even more impressive when we were at the bottom of it. I dismounted the boar, then walked towards the building, climbing the stairs. Once at the entrance, I waited for Link, but instead of opening the door, he pulled me into a hug.

"Do you have to go on your own?" He asked, his breath fanning on my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him.

"Yes, but it will not be long, I assure you." I replied soothingly. He nodded, tightening his embrace a little bit.

"When that Bulblin hit you, I thought that you were..." He trailed off, not able to say it.

"...dead?" I finished and felt him nod lightly. "I'm here, and it takes a lot more to take _me_ out." I smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine, and I hope that you will too!" I scoffed, pulling away from the hug. He smiled and kissed my cheek, then my lips. We kissed for a few seconds then pulled away.

"Let's go." He said, and we entered the Arbiter's Grounds to finally get the Mirror of Twilight.

 

END OF CHAPTER 7


End file.
